It Ends Tonight
by Oh-So-Vogue
Summary: SSHG. Snape discovers the location and place of the Final Battle. He and Hermione have a romance together. But the question is, can they survive? songfic.
1. Chapter 1

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

How could the Order be so stupid! Voldemort was casually sending them signs about the date and place of the Final Battle! Apparently, they were too subtle for the likes of a bunch of pompous Gryffindors.

_And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

I want so badly to tell them. But I can't. They must be surprised when the attack comes. If not, Voldemort will discover me. I need to be alive for this battle, whether I want to or not.

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

I swear I can feel someone's presence in the room. Walls have ears, why can't they breathe as well? There's that sarcastic remark I was waiting for. Suddenly, there was a hand on my shoulder. Yep, there was someone in the room. Slowly, I turn around. Molly Weasley is standing there. She knows this is where I think. My cold gaze lets her know that it is best to leave me alone.

_A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow_

I realize what I must do. I must break the news to them. It will be the last time I am the bearer of bad news.

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.  
A falling star  
Least I fall alone._

I have done many things in my past that I am most definitely not proud of. I turned to darkness. Albus gave me the chance to turn back to the good side, the light. But all of my regrets are going to end tonight, as I redeem myself for everything I have done and failed to do. My pathetic excuse of a life could be pictured as a muggle rollercoaster. Or even a falling star. Its all downhill from birth. If anything good comes out of my life, it's the downfall of Voldemort.

_I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

I walked downstairs, knowing the Order would be shocked. I walked into the kitchen where I knew everyone would be. I explained the subtle messages Voldemort had been sending. They knew that I couldn't elaborate any further, and neither could they. I didn't bother to hide my evident disdain.

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow_

Suddenly, I felt better now that I had told them. I began to feel tired, until I felt my Dark Mark burn. I quickly explained myself to Remus Lupin and apparated to Voldemort. I knew that tonight, much blood would be shed.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight_

Voldemort then began to reveal his plans for the night. I sat there and listened, though I already knew. After what had seemed like, and probably was, hours, the Order arrived and began their attack. Surprisingly enough, we fought fair. One on one. I battled my hated cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange. As we dueled, she taunted me about turning to the Light side. When she had gone to far by insulting my relationship with Hermione, I flew off the handle. Every little last bit of anger and resentment that I had in my being was put into the Killing Curse that I threw at her. It worked. I realized that no matter what anyone ever said to me, I couldn't face the fact that I had just killed my own cousin. I couldn't fight anymore, so I ran as fast as I could into the nearby forest. I collapsed.

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

Because I was unconscious, I didn't feel Voldemort invade my mind. Mentally, he spoke to me. As expected, he was furious that I was a spy. I retaliated by letting him know that I was proud of my actions, and that I was proud to have contributed to his future downfall. Just as he broke the connection, Hermione came up next to me. Knowing I was going to die soon, I told her how I felt about her. I apologized for being a git to her, as we were currently in a row. I promised her two things: that if I died, I would always watch over her. And that if I lived, I would make her my wife, so long as she agrees. She was the first person to ever hear me say the words 'I love you.'

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends_

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

**A/N: I end my story here. If you think I should continue this, put it in the review that I know you're going to leave. If not, then don't (say anything about continuing, still review.). Oh, and in that review, tell me if you want Snape to live or die, and if this should turn into a continued Humor/Romance story or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the All-American Rejects and their song "It Ends Tonight". Don't sue me.

Slowly, I felt my eyes flicker open. I see a bright white light. Am I dead? "Sevvie?" That one lone word comes from the voice of an angel-my Hermione. Is she dead too? As I look around, I realize I am in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Damn, I hate this place. I look over at Hermione. She smiles at me and takes my hand in hers. I feel cold metal, weird. When I look down at her hand, I see a ring. Suddenly, I remember.

Voldemort died. I lived. And as I promised, Hermione and I got married.

**A/N: Sorry about this. I want to leave the rest up to your imaginations. Everyone likes something different, so I make you all happy by letting you figure it out for yourselves. The main reason I am ending this is because I am trying to finish up all my stories so that I can focus all of my attention on another story I plan to start soon. It will be HHr, and I'm going to make it as long as I possibly can.**


	3. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling, all characters are used in a fictitious manner and are in no way associated with Ms. Rowling, save for for the fact that they belong to her and I am merely borrowing them. You get what I mean.

Sorry for anyone who thought this was a new chappie!


End file.
